Come to bed
by Jenny.Simone.Kate
Summary: ... and I'll make it all go away. My take on what might have happened after the screen went black. One-Shot. Slight spoilers for 6x17. Rated M to be safe.


**Come to bed**

_… and I'll make it all go away._

* * *

A/N: I know, I am probably the thousandth person to write this (or about this), but I simply had to get this out of my head. Writing is nothing that comes easy for me lately and sometimes you just have to grip inspiration when it strikes you.

So I could just not _not _write it, with all the thoughts swirling around my head and all this excitement rushing through my body. The tingling in the tips of your fingers and in your stomach, you know. So I just went for it and this little thing came out.

I know I am rambling, but this just happens when I get excited, okay? :-) And I am already done again.

Hope you enjoy this one!

Slight spoilers for 6x17.

* * *

"Come to bed." He states simply, holding out his hand for hers. He can feel her holding back, eyes still glued to the monitor of his laptop, to this monster haunting her, but he won't give up. He tugs on her hand as long as it takes to get her going, pulls her out of the living room, through his office and into their bedroom. It's been _their_ bedroom in his mind for so long now, it doesn't even sound strange anymore. It's been definitely theirs since he replaced Liones with their shells.

He can feel that she's not with him, her mind is still in the living room with the man threatening her life, but he's determined to get her full attention.

He rips the soft blanket away from her and tosses it onto the bed, while he pulls her into a fierce hug, pressing his lips to hers, teeth clashing, kissing her hard.

He swallows her surprised "oh" and plunders her mouth, moving his tongue aggressively around hers. It feels so damn good to have her back again and to have her all to himself now. He would be fine with just holding her, being with her, looking at her until they fall asleep. But this won't be enough.

It's not enough to erase the haunted look in her eyes. Sex helps them to forget, to get rid of the forlorn feeling in their stomachs. Sex helped him after 3XK and it will also help her now.

Since day one there was this sexual tension, this incredible, magical and intense bond between them. And he knows, deep in his heart that it will always be there. No matter what they went through, no matter how hard they fought, sex has always been an option. It has always helped them remember this bond, remember the singularity of their relationship. Of course it doesn't solve their problems, but it makes them stronger, more focused and it is a great outlet for anger, frustration and even fear.

He can feel her responding to the kiss now, can feel her body awaken to his touch. It only takes a split second until she takes control, biting his lower lip and rolling her body into his.

She wants it quick now, he can sense it in her motions, in the sounds she makes in the back of her throat, her quick hands that are everywhere at the same time.

But he wants to go slow, he knows that they _need_ slow right now. This is not the time for using sex as an outlet. This is the time where he needs to take control, to slow her down. To heal her.

He wants to erase it all from her mind and keep her occupied until it doesn't hurt so much anymore. This will be about her, even it will take all night long to take it all away from her and to make it okay again. To give her some of the strength back she needs to keep going, to keep fighting.

But she just won't stop rushing it, her talented hands in his hair, under his shirt, skimming the waistband of his pants, testing his willpower again and again.

With a frustrated growl he stops her hands from setting his body on fire, from getting him to a point when he won't be able to control himself any longer, when he would just take her and fuck her senseless. Suddenly the idea doesn't sound too bad anymore, but no, _no. _

Not tonight.

He grips his fiancée and carries her the three steps to the bed, laying her down oh so gently. He looks at her for a long moment, his body hovering a few inches above hers, until he can see the tears shimmering in her eyes. He closes both of them with gentle kisses, tasting the salt on his lips.

No word is spoken while he slowly undresses her, unwraps her like a present, because they no longer need words. When he thinks about it, they never needed them.

He takes it agonizingly slow, takes his time to worship her body, to cover every beautiful inch of it with kisses. He is very careful with the hurt spot above her left eye and all the other parts of her body, that are slowly turning blue. Her arms are full of them, her ribs, too, even her legs.

He doesn't want to know what they did to her, doesn't even want to think about it. He just want to kiss it all away. He wants to heal her with his love, with his hands, his tongue, his body. He wants to give her all of him until they will lose themselves in the bliss of their lovemaking, the only place where they can find their true selves again.

And with every shiver from her, with every moan and every time she gasps or screams his name, she coming back to him. Step by step she's coming really back. Her body is with him a few hours now, but her mind was still in that dark cellar.

Not anymore.

And he doesn't stop. He joins them again and again, takes her with him to one climax after the other until she crashes in his arms, telling him all the things she wrote down alone in this hotel room.

And they know it will be okay now. The danger's not gone, the threat not eliminated, but they have each other and this is all that counts for now.


End file.
